The Sun warrior's wish (Sunkit's wish remake)
by Lillyfur
Summary: Sunkit hates her life. She is deathly afraid of big crowds, and leafclan seems to be full of just that. Why couldn't she just be born a loner. They seem to survive just fine on their own. Or a kittypet even. Why couldn't she just be born into a crowdless world. That is Sunkit's wish. (Republished with help from my sister)
1. Chapter 1

"Sunkit?" Longfur asked, padding over to her kit. The tiny ginger kitten looked up at her mother. "Sunkit , why aren't you playing with the other kits?" Longfur asked again. Sunkit thought quickly. "They won't let me," she lied. "Are you sure?" Her mother looked concerned and flicked her tail nervously. Bugkit suddenly raced into the nursery, his white fur lined with sweat. "Do you wanna play with us Sunkit?" He asked. "Well, do you Sunkit," Longfur demanded, annoyed at her kit for lying to her. Sunkit didn't answer. Instead she padded out of the nursery without a word.

"I'm worried about Sunkit," Longfur admitted. "She doesn't play with the other kits. She never has," Froststar's ice blue eyes narrowed. "Never?" She asked anxiously. Diamondeyes padded in circles. "She is a loner in her heart, Longfur. I fear she will try to leave the clan," She stated, lowering her eyes. "Leave?" Froststar blurted out. Longfur couldn't take it any more. She raced out of the Leaders den, her eyes threatening to overflow with tears (can cats cry?).

"Sunkit?" Cherrykit asked. Sunkit jumped up before Cherrykit could touch her. Cherrykit knew better than to touch her clan mate. She had a nasty scar down her face to prove she knew what would happen if she did. "Sunkit, we're going to become apprentice's today," Cherrykit announced before racing from the nursery. She didn't want to stay around Sunkit any longer than she had to. She pitied the unfortunate warrior chosen to train Sunkit. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the High branch," Froststar's voice sounded from the High branch. Sunkit didn't get up. Nothing would convince her to go outside now. Not with so many cats gathered around the High branch. "Today we will be giving three kits their warrior names," Froststar started. "Cherrykit," Sunkit could almost see Cherrykit fluffing up with pride as she lept up onto the High tree's lowest branch. "Cherrykit, you will now be known as Cherrypaw. May Whisperwind pass on her knowledge and wisdom to you with pride." Even though Sunkit had never met the clan leader, she could see her and Cherrykit, no, Cherrypaw touching noses. "Bugkit." Sunkit knew instinctively that Bugkit would be smirking now. "From this day forward, may you be known as Bugpaw. May Silverclaw pass on her lightning fast reflexes and cool calm onto you with satisfaction." Sunkit's yellow eyes widened with terror. She was next. "Sunkit." Froststar announced. Nobody came up. "Sunkit?" Froststar repeated. Murmurs filled the silence.

Longfur entered the nursery, her fur bristling with Anger. "Sunkit," she shrieked. "How dare you not show up to your own apprenticeship ceremony!" As quick as lightning, Longfur leapt forward and grasped her daughter's scruff between her teeth. Sunkit's unusually long claws were out in a second, trying unsuccessfully to bury themselves Longfur's powerful shoulders. "Without a word, Longfur raced up the High tree, her daughter between her teeth. Humor sparked in Froststar's eyes, pushing out the humiliation. "Sunkit, may from this day forward you be known as Sunpaw. Sparrowteeth, may you pass on your talkative nature and helpful attitude to Sunkit here. " Frostfur quickly pressed her nose to Sunpaw's, removing it half a second Sunpaw's claws raked where her nose had just been. Sparrowteeth bounded up to Longfur and Sunpaw and did the same. "See you tomorrow," he whispered, before striding off into the crowd.

Sunpaw sat, shivering, were she had pulled herself from the river. Longfur bristled with anger that had failed to die down after the had dumped her daughter into the river, seething with anger. "How could you Sunpaw!" She shrieked. Sunpaw almost hung her head with embarrassment, but then she remembered the crowd. So many cats. Instead she shot her mother a challenging glare. Longfur's gaze softened. she gently licked her daughter's shoulder, deflecting her Sunpaw's claws. "Sunpaw...I...I'm proud of you Sunpaw. Even if...you are challenging at times. Remember that Sunpaw, whatever you decide." Sunpaw's eyes widened in surprise. How did she know. Longfur shot her kit a thin smile. "Whatever you decide," she repeated, before turning around and striding back into the camp. Sunpaw made no attempt to follow her mother. 'I must leave,' she silently decided, a single tear strolling down her ginger face. It was for her mother, if nobody else.

"C'mon, wake up Sunk...I mean Sunpaw," Bugpaw cheered. Sunpaw groaned, but made no attempt to get up. She was not going to go out in front of all the cats. Again. Bugpaw waited for Sunpaw to get up. When she didn't make any attempt to, he decided to get her up the hard way. With a slight hesitation, he pounced on her. Sunpaw's claws were out as fast a possible and Bugpaw launched himself away from Sunpaw before she could hurt him. "Please Sunpaw, get up!" Bugpaw pleaded. Suddenly, he had an idea. "I know a way round the back of the camp Sunpaw. We can go that way so nobody will see us," He stated. Sunpaw lifted her head up. "Promise?" She asked hoarsely. "Promise," Bugpaw agreed, heading out the den. "Nobody's watching Sunpaw. C'mon, lets go," He whispered. Sunpaw's fur bristled with terror, but she followed Bugpaw without hesitation.

Bugpaw led Sunpaw through the back of the camp, away from view. "Sunpaw, you came!" Sparrowteeth stated, bounding over to his apprentice. Sunpaw flinched away from him. "I wouldn't touch if I were you Sparrowteeth," Bugpaw warned, as Sunpaw's unusually long claws came out. "Don't worry Sunpaw, I'm not going to touch you!" Sparrowteeth reassured his apprentice. Sunpaw breathed a sigh of relief, but remained wary of her mentor. Sparrowteeth led Bugpaw to his mentor, Silverclaw, and the four cats headed out into the forest together. "Today we are going to try some battle training. Sunpaw I want you to go into that clearing there and defend yourself from Bugpaw's attacks. Bugpaw I want you to crouch down on the ground, like this," Silver law explained, crouching down low. Bugpaw copied his mentor, crouching down low. Sunpaw wasn't listening to what Silverclaw said next. She only noticed when Bugpaw leapt up into the air, intent on landing on her back. As quick as lightning, Sunpaw leapt up, knocking Bug paw over from underneath and unsheathing her deathly sharp claws. Ready to plunge her claws into Bugkit's body, Sun paw was knocked away from her fellow apprentice. "Thanks," Bugpaw said to Sparrowteeth, who had saved his life. "Your welcome Bugpaw," Sparrowteeth replied, glancing at his apprentice. "Bugpaw, are you alright!" Silverclaw worried, nudging her apprentice onto his feet. "I'm okay Silverclaw. Thanks to Sparrowteeth anyway," Bugpaw replied, shaking the dirt off himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunpaw waited for all the apprentices to fall asleep before waking Bugpaw up. Everything in her rejected to her touching him, but she nudged Bugpaw awake with her head anyway, ignoring her shrieking instincts to stop. "Bugpaw?" She whispered, licking him gently on the shoulder. "Sunpaw?" Bugpaw asked, opening one eyelid. Sunpaw licked him again.


End file.
